El Verdadero Significado de Dolor y Sufrimiento
by The Broken Promises
Summary: Ella es una chica vacía y rota por dentro pero por fuera es la típica chica rebelde, orgullosa y desbocada, Su Padre siempre la ha odiado y para salvar su reputación, decide internarla en un internado, al llegar las miradas del Pelinegro y la Pelirosa chocan, logrando una batalla de miradas pero lo que no sabían...Es que luego comenzarían una Guerra y que el Instituto se dividiría
1. Chapter 1

**H**ola Chica/os, soy nueva en este foro y espero e aspiro que nos podamos llevar muy bien, siempre me he querido unir a este foro aunque no me animaba a hacerlo pero pues...¡Aquí Estoy! x´DD, les he traído una pequeña historia que espero que la disfruten, primero dejaré el Prólogo, tal vez sea algo corto o largo...No se... x´D, pero espero que lo disfruten, pueden hacer cualquier tipo de comentario sobre el Prólogo, así sea malo o bueno, no me enojo si me quieren corregir, después de todo...Esas cosas me ayudan mucho para mejorar...

**P**or cierto, Muchas Gracias a las personas que han deseado darle una oportunidad a mi Fic :3

**E**nserio, **Muchas Gracias** *ww*.

**P**or cierto, esta Historia tendrá como contenido: **SasuSaku** y otras Parejas que espero que sean de su Agrado.

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus Personajes no me pertenecen, Aclaro que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Prólogo:**

**¿**No te ha sucedido que un día despiertas y sientes las malditas ganas de dejarlo todo a un lado**?**, **¿**De querer huir de la Sociedad que te rodea**?**, **¿**No has sentido esa sensación de estar siempre rodeada de millones de personas pero aun así...**S**eguir sintiéndote sola**?**, **¿**Nunca te has preguntado: **"¿Que habrá pasado con aquellos ****amigos**** que te juraban que siempre estarían a tu lado, sin abandonarte y sin fallarte?, ¿**Te lo has preguntado millones de veces, verdad**?**, Entonces te comprendo...**Y**o también me he preguntado lo mismo muchas veces...

**M**uchas personas dicen que todo sucede por algo, pero yo no creó ni en las casualidades, ni en las coincidencias.

**A**parento ser una chica fuerte porque es lo único que me queda, solo tengo que fingir ser fuerte aunque a veces puedo llegar a flaquear, o incluso derramar lagrimas pero eso nadie jamás lo verá, nadie jamás lo notara, porque no permitiré que me vean llorar, no de nuevo...

**S**iempre tendré una sonrisa de superioridad rodeando mis labios...**A**unque por dentro me este quebrando en mil pedazos, siempre seré la típica chica rebelde, busca problemas, porque solo así nadie notara lo muy vacía y rota que estoy, como una muñeca que utilizaron millones de veces y que ahora está rota...**Y** sin arreglo alguno, soy una muñeca...**U**na triste muñeca vacía que jamás nadie salvará.

**P**ero es que no busco a un príncipe azul que venga y me salve con su hermoso corcel blanco, no, no estoy esperando eso...**S**olo quiero a alguien que me salve de esta maldita soledad, de esta maldita agonía de cada día, solo quiero a alguien que me diga: **"Besaré tus cicatrices hasta que dejes de hacerlo".**

**Aun no entiendo cuando comencé a odiar cada parte de mi cuerpo...**

**¿Cuándo comencé con todo esto?.**

**¿Cuándo comencé a ser la Peli Rosa de ojos vacíos?.**

**¿Cuándo dejo de ser una chica sonriente y alegre?.**

**¿Cuándo comencé a tomar la navaja y desgarrar mi piel para obtener tranquilidad y huir de mis demonios?.**

**¡¿Cuándo me convertí en esta Porquería?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: El Comienzo.**

Despierto muy temprano en la mañana al escuchar el sonido chirriante que hace el despertador, mi ceño se frunce de forma suave y me volteó en la cama de forma molesta, tomo mi almohada que esta a mi lado junto con las sabanas todas arrugadas y desordenadas, al tomar mi almohada, la coloco entre mi cabeza y parte de mis oídos, para poder disipar el sonido que hacía el despertador hacía mis oídos, pero de nada funciono, y ya me estaba comenzando a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-**¡Sakura!, ¡Levántate de esa maldita cama o te juro que buscaré a los guardias para que te saquen a patadas en este mismo instante!**-Escucho el grito de su Padre al otro lado de la puerta, parecía enojado...Pero le valía una reverenda mierda, estaba cansada, el día anterior su padre la había inscrito en un internado, por lo cual sabía que tendría que recoger sus maletas y sus cosas, soltó un pequeño suspiro, seguramente era un Internado de niños ricos y mimados que se creían: "Adolescentes Desbocados", bufo de forma fastidiada al saber con lo que tendría que lidiar.-

Se levanto de la cama y se despojo de sus prendas de forma tranquila, observo el reloj de pared que estaba en su habitación y noto que aproximadamente eran las: "7:00 A.m.", así que llegaría tarde...Poco le importaba, termino por desnudarse y se miro por unos segundos en el espejo de su peinadora, notando que estaba mas delgada que antes, hizo una mueca de disgusto ya que el apetito se le iba con una facilidad increíble, recogió su toalla celeste que estaba tirada en el duro y frío suelo, envolvió su delgado cuerpo con la rasposa y nada suave toalla, luego entro al baño de su habitación y abrió el grifo de la regadera, claro, quitándose la toalla antes de meterse en la fría agua.

Al entrar a la regadera, noto que el agua estaba helado a lo que soltó un pequeño quejido mientras se abrazaba así misma y temblaba un poco, sentía como sus pezones de sus pechos por el gran frío que hacía, se endurecían, su piel se erizo y su cuerpo se tenso un poco, cerró los ojos fuertemente y decidió hacer todo rápido, así que introdujo su cuerpo por completo en el agua y rápidamente comenzó a enjabonarse y colocarse el champú en el cabello, una vez que termino, salió casi que corriendo de la ducha, tomando su toalla y saliendo del baño.

-**Maldición...**-Maldijo por lo bajo y se seco su cuerpo con la toalla, luego la empaco en su maleta y se dirigió hacía el armario, donde saco su ropa interior negra de encaje, se coloco su ropa interior sin muchos ánimos y tuvo que sacar el maldito uniforme del internado, el cual consistía en una camisa color blanca con una corbata roja, una falda de color negra y unas botas negras un poco mas debajo de las rodillas.-**Maldito uniforme...**-Susurro enojada por lo bajo mientras intentaba bajar con sus manos de forma brusca su falda, ya que le quedaba corta y la hacía sentir como una prostituta o una facilona, gruño por lo bajo al rendirse y darse cuenta de que era imposible con esa maldita tela que no estiraba para nada.-

En su armario busco un suéter de color negro que tenía en el medio el nombre de su banda favorita: **"Arctic Monkeys"**, con el puto sensual y violable: **"Alex Turner"**, soltó un suspiro al notar que el suéter cubría sus muñecas cortadas a lo que agradeció internamente, además de que también agradecía porque cubría la camisa ridícula de aquel estúpido internado, aunque no cubría la falda y eso la hizo gruñir, el suéter era algo holgado y le gustaba usar los suéter de ese modo.

Se dirigió a su peinadora y se coloco un pequeño brillo suave de color rosa para luego peinarse un poco ya que sus cabellos rosados estaban todos alborotados, luego se dirigió a su armario y tomo varias cosas para luego empacar sus maletas y terminar luego de tres minutos, cerró su maleta y salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras con sus dos maletas en mano, estaban algo pesadas aunque por suerte podía cargarlas, llegó a la cocina y noto que no estaba su padre cerca, observo que una de las sirvientas de la mansión le servía el desayuno y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa tranquila que por su puesto fue correspondida por una de tristeza.

-**Es una Gran pena que se tenga que marchar...Haruno-San.**-Me comento la sirvienta llamada Natsu, quien era la mujer que la había criado desde muy pequeña, al escuchar eso Sakura solo guardo silencio por unos instantes y se sentó en la silla de la mesa del comedor, luego tomo el pan y comenzó a comerlo junto con dos huevos fritos que estaba por la orilla tostaditos, justo como le gustaban.-

-**Tranquila Natsu, no tienes porque preocuparte, no creó que perduré durante mucho tiempo en ese Internado.**-Le respondí de forma divertida a la mujer a lo que esta soltó un gran suspiro al saber que la chica volvería a meterse en problemas, ya que era una problemática de primera, la señora se dirigió al fregadero de la cocina y comenzó a lavar los platos.-

-**Yo si fuese usted, no me confiaría tanto, Haruno-San.**-Me comento Señora y luego termino por lavar los platos faltantes, luego de aquello la señora se fue dejando a la Peli Rosa en la cocina sola...La ojijade solo quedo extrañada por el comentario de la mujer que siempre la había criado desde muy pequeña pero al cabo de unos minutos termino de comer.-

Se dirigió al baño de la cocina y noto que en el otro baño que estaba cerca de allí, sonaba la regadera a lo que sonrío de medio lado, se cepillo los dientes de forma rápida y luego apreto la palanca del inodoro y escucho un grito por parte de su padre, ya que la casa tenía una pequeña imperfección de que si apretabas la palanca del inodoro, el agua de la regadera saldría muy caliente.

Luego observo como su padre salía muy enojado del baño, le dirigió una sonrisa de tranquilidad algo que lo hizo enfurecer aun mas, el se fue a su habitación y ella solo tomo sus maletas y se dirigió hacía la puerta de la mansión, una vez que salió, se subió al auto de se padre no sin antes subir sus maletas, luego encendió la radio y noto que estaban pasando la canción de: **Avril Lavigne-Innocence.**

Comenzó a cantarla por lo bajo y cerró sus ojos, con su cabeza recostada en la ventanilla mientras disfrutaba de la música, aquella melodía que llegaba a sus oídos pero todo se arruino al sentir como alguien se subía al auto y daba un fuerte portazo.

-**Te he dicho miles de veces que no pongas porquerías en mi auto.**-Me contesto de mala manera mi padre mientras gruñía, luego observe como apagaba la radio de mala manera y encendía el auto para ponerlo a andar, note como la mirada de mi padre se quedaba clavada en el camino mientras ella solo observaba la ventanilla del auto.-

-**No se llaman "Porquerías", se llama música por si no lo sabías, no es mi culpa que seas tan miserable para no saber diferenciar dos simples palabras.**-Le respondí de forma dura y gélida a aquel hombre que se decía ser mi padre, mi ceño estaba levemente fruncido pero en ningún momento lo miré, aunque supuse que estaba enojado ya que estaba acelerando la velocidad del auto para llevarme lo más pronto al internado, para así no tener que verme mas.- 

**30 Minutos Después:**

Todo el trayecto fue tranquilo y callado, ambos no dijimos nada mas después de eso y lo prefería así o comenzarías otra nueva discusión e pelea, se podía sentir la tensión en el auto en cuanto se estaciono aun con el auto encendido, tomo sus maletas entre sus manos y luego se bajo del auto sin ningún problema, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la voz gélida de su padre intentando ser amable, logró que se detuviese.

-**Sakura...Si quieres puedo entrar contigo al Internado.**-Me sugirió mi padre cosa que en parte me sorprendió pero aun así mi rostro inexpresivo no cambió ni por un segundo, solo voltee un poco mi rostro y lo mire de reojo mientras apretaba las manijas de mis maletas con fuerza, ya que por primera vez quería ser un "Buen Padre", cosa que desgraciadamente no pudo hacer durante diecisiete malditos años.-

-**No, Prefiero que no me vean entrar contigo.**-Le respondí con voz gélida y luego cerré la puerta del auto y no volví a mirar hacia atrás, solamente comencé a caminar con las manijas de mis maletas fuertemente apretadas, al entrar al Internado, al instante todas las miradas se posaron en mi por mi extraño y exótico color de cabello pero sencillamente las ignore, mi vista solo estaba clavada enfrente, aunque no tenía destino, ni dirección alguna.-

Deje de caminar al notar que no tenía ni idea hacía donde demonios me dirigía, primero tenía que pasarme por la dirección para pedir mi horario, clave mis ojos en los chicos e chicas que habían a mi alrededor pero note que todos se veían realmente desbocados, solté un suspiro hasta que pude notar a una chica blanca, de ojos perlas y cabello largo azulado, me acerque a ella y trague un poco para poder articular palabra.

-**Hola, ****¿Me podrías indicar dónde está la dirección?**-Le pregunté de forma amable aunque no era costumbre de mi, clave mis ojos jades en los perlas de la chica y noté que se sonrojaba un poco y luego retrocedía sus pasos con algo de temor y miedo a lo que solo pude enarcar una ceja curiosa.- 

-**Ehm...Etto...Y-Yo...-**Me respondió la chica y solté un sonoro suspiro al ver como retrocedía sus pasos hasta que choco contra un casillero de espaldas, estaba a punto de irme cuando tomo mi brazo completamente sonrojada y nerviosa, parecía ser una chica realmente tímida y con nervios-**Y-Yo si puedo A-Ayudarte...**

-**Bien, eso sería genial**-Le respondí esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que ella analizo por unos segundo pero luego correspondió la sonrisa con una tímida, ella comenzó a caminar sin decir nada mas a lo que llegue a la conclusión de que debía seguirla, y así lo hice, me pose a su lado y comenzamos a caminar, introduje mis manos en los bolsillos de mi suéter mientras caminaba al lado de aquella rara e extraña chica.-


End file.
